Somewhere I Belong
by WhimsicalMagician
Summary: David Scott never thought he belonged in this family. As depression slowly takes control of his life, will he succumb to it or over come it?
1. Chapter 1

The cool days of autumn had long since gone by and the chilly air of winter were already here. Six months had already passed by since the incident, and it had been six months since David Scott had come to live with his father and brother. He couldn't say that he was particularily pleased with this arrangement, but there was no other choice and so he delt with it the best he could.

David never really got the impression that he belonged in the family, feeling that he was just a burden and unwanted. His father, Frank, had not been around during his childhood. David's mother had sole custody of him, and Frank never fought to see him anymore. So besides seeing him on holiday's and a week or two during the summer, David never saw his father much. He didn't mind though, he always felt that he was never good enough, especially compared to his brother.

Karl wasn't his real brother since they had different mothers. When Karl was still just a baby, his mother left him with his father to be raised. He had grown up spoiled and did whatever he wanted. The two brothers never got along, ever since they were children. Karl didn't like David since he didn't live with them, to him, David was an outsider. Plus, David tried to hard to be perfect, but Karl knew it was just to please their father. But they were older now, and they didn't hate eachother anymore, they could get along.

None the less, the two boys were now living under the same roof in their father's house. Since Frank was constantly gone on business trips, the boys had grown used to being alone and spending time together with eachother. At some points in time, they could enjoy eachothers company. They may not get along sometimes, but they still cared about eachother.

XxXxX

David leaned his head against the window in his room. The sun was starting to rise, but t was hidden behind gray clouds that threatened to let loose rain. It was nearing 6am and he knew that Karl would be getting up in a moment or two, quickling getting ready for school so they weren't late again. David had been up for almost two hours now, he had gotten very little sleep because he had woken up from a bad dream.

He heard Karl call for him and stood up, grabbing his bag, and walked out of his room. He trudged down the stairs to where his brother was waiting for him by the door holding a jacket. The two walked out to the car they shared. Karl was the one that drove them to school. He usually left after first period to go mess around somewhere.

"Listen, I'm gonna skip today, alright? I'll be back when school gets out," Karl told his younger brother, he was older by almost six months.

"Yeah, sure," David mumbled tiredly. Usually he would try and convince Karl to stay at least until lunch, but today he was just too exhausted. Karl pulled into the student parking lot and David got out of the car. Waving to his brother, he walked into the building and made his way to his locker to grab his books for first and second period.

Walking into the Honors English for 12th grade, David made his way back to his desk in the last row near the window. He tossed his books onto his desk and sat down. Instead of socializing with the other students as he usually did, David rested his head on his hand and stared out the window. When the teacher came in, he tuned him out, already knowing what the work for today was. He had finished it yesterday anyway.

David always tried to get ahead in school, he wanted to get good grades and go to a good college or university so he could please his father. Instead, Frank acted as though he didn't really care if his son got straight A's. Of course, he always said 'good job' and all that stuff. But to David, he just couldn't impress his father and that sometimes hurt.

All of a sudden a paper ball landed in front of him. David sighed and uncrumpled it too see what it was.

_What's wrong with you, David? _

David looked over at the row next to him, where his friends sat. Brigette and Marcus were staring at him, urging him to quickly respond before the teacher looked back. Out of all his friends, they were the closes to him.

_Nothing, just tired. _

He handed it over to them and flipped open the book they were supposed to be reading and half-heartedly began to read. Mr. Voscielli began walking around the room to make sure the students were doing the assigned work, so Marcus didn't get a chance to reply back. David tried to concentrate on the book he had read many times before, but he found that he just could not concentrate.

When the bell finally rang at the end of class, David quickly gathered his things and walked out of the classroom before Brigette and Marcus could bombared him. Thankfully, he had Physics next and his two friends did not. When he got to his next class, there was a subsitute. He walked over to his desk and sat down, not bothering to take out his book. No one ever payed attention when there were subs, and none of the subs ever made them do anything.

As he sat in class quietly, David was starting to wish he had tried to go back to sleep after the bad dream. His eyes kept drooping shut and he felt as if he was going to pass out any moment, not to mention the killer headache he was starting to get. The idea of going to P.E class next was not appealing.

Trying to stay away, he looked around the classroom to watch people. David glanced at the window and sat that it was raining, and suddenly frowned. Rain was not his favorite type of weather, it always aggrivated his asthma. At that same moment, the classroom suddenly felt stuffy, as if the air was being used up. He closed his eyes and slowly began taking deep breathes, trying to prevent an asthma attack since he didn't have an inhaler with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karl was looking through the CD's at the local music store. He had a few more hours until he needed to get back to school, and he wanted to check to see if there was any good new music. Unfortunately there wasn't, so he headed over to the movies to browse. He was looking through the B section when his cell phone went off. Checking to see who it was, Karl was very suprised to see that the caller ID was David's number.

"Hey," Karl said casually as he flipped it open and held it to his ear.

"Karl, can you come get me now?" David asked. Karl frowned, noticing how exhausted his brother sounded.

"Uh, yeah I guess. Something wrong?" He said, putting the movie he was holding back and leaving the store quickly. If David was calling during school hours, something must be wrong.

"Nothing...just...just come get me," David replied quietly, hanging up the phone. Karl quickly hopped into his car and drove back to the school to find his brother. It took him awhile because of the rain, everyone was driving much slower and it made him annoyed. When he finally got to the school he pulled into the parking lot and drove around until he found his brother. David was sitting on the ground outside the door, out of the rain. Karl quickly stopped the car near the sidewalk and went over to his brother. He was worried when he saw that David was almost completely out of it.

"David? Come on, Davey, let's go home," He said, using the nickname he and his father called his brother when he was sick. He knelt down and helped his brother off the ground and into the car. David leaned against the window sleepily while his brother drove them back home.

"Karl...turn the heat off," He mumbled. Karl reached over and flipped off the heat. He glanced over at his brother and saw a pink flush across his cheeks. _Great, he's sick and dad won't be back until late tonight, _he thought unhappily. He rolled down the window slightly to give his brother some fresh air. He didn't know how to take care of a sick person, let alone his brother who had asthma.

When they got home, Karl helped his brother walked up the stairs and inside the house. He walked over to the couch and dumped David's weak body down and walked to the kitchen to make a something to eat. After making a sandwhich he went back to the living room and flopped down on the chair, turning on the tv to watch whatever shows were on. He vaguely wondered if he should try and get David to eat something, but one look at his sleeping brother he decided not to wake him and started watching a movie for the next hour.

...O...O...O...O...

*_David's Dream*_

_He walked slowly down the hall, almost scared to enter the room at the end of it. It was late at night, nearing one in the morning, and David had been woken by a thumping noise coming from his mother's room._

_She had been so sad and distant lately when she was usually cheerful and full of smiles._

_"You are the reason I live, David," She would always tell him lovingly._

_He had finally reached the door. It was cracked open and a ray of light was shining through. He could see the shadow of something moving in the room, and figured mom was just moving something around._

_"Mom?" He called hesitantly. _

_There was no answer, so he slowly pushed open the door._

_"NO! MOM!"_

_*End of Dream*_

David awoke with a start, panting and gasping for air. Someone came over to him and helped him sit up. Opening his eyes, David saw his brother staring down at him worriedly.

"David? Are you okay?" Karl asked. David took some deep breath's and nodded weakly. The room was dark besides the flashing screen of the television. Karl sat back down, not taking his gaze away from his brother.

"Is dad home yet?" David asked tiredly, rubbing his temple trying to ease away the pain.

"Not yet, he called a little while ago and said he'd be here soon though," Karl replied. David nodded and slowly got to his feet, and almost regretted doing so. Once he was standing, his body turned to lead and the room started swaying. Karl quickly pushed him back down on the couch.

"Karl, where's my mom," David mumbled. Karl grimaced and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over his brother's shaking body.

"Go back to sleep, Davey," Karl replied, not wanted to make matters worse. David was starting to worry him, asking about his mother. He pushed his brother further down on the couch so he was laying, then he pressed a hand to his forhead to check for a fever.

"I don't feel good...where's mom," David moaned. Karl almost started panicking, thankfully at that moment Frank walked through the front door.

"I'm home, boys!" He called as he took off his jacket and hung it up. Karl sighed and relief and walked out of the room to go get him.

"Dad, David's sick, like really sick," He told his father.

"Oh? What's wrong with him?" Frank asked as he followed his eldest son to the living room. He saw David laying on the couch, slightly wheezing, and walked over to him.

"I have no idea. He was fine this morning, but then he called me and asked me to get him from school. He's been sleeping all day, bt he just woke up...He's asking for his mom," Karl told his father. Frank took a sharp intake of breath and knelt next to his younger son.

"Davey, you awake?" He asked, laying a hand on his son's shoulder. David groaned and tried to turn away.

"Dad?" The boy mumbled. Frank nodded, then turned to Karl and mouthed 'go get the thermometer.

"Yeah, it's me. How are you feeling?" Frank asked. David shrugged and snuggled into the blankets.

"Where's mom," He asked again, wondering why his mother wasn't by his side taking care of him. Frank sighed, not quite sure what to tell his son.

"She's gone, Davey. She'll be back later," He told his son, hoping that he wouldn't ask again. Karl came back and handed the thermometer to his father, who stuck it in his younger son's mouth and waited for the results.

"Is he okay, dad?" Karl asked, worried for his younger brother. He had never been around him when he was sick, at least not like this.

"He's fine, Karl, just a little delirious. I'm going to take him up to his room, bring me a wet washcloth and a glass of water," Frank told him. Karl nodded and left, and Frank slowly eased David up, who moaned and tried to pull away in protest.

"Shhh, Davey, I'm just taking you to bed," He whispered to his son as he helped walk him up the stairs. He got the boy to his room and helped him change into something more comfortable. Karl brought up what his father had asked and handed it over. Frank reached into the first drawer of the nightstand next to his son's bed where there was some Tylenol. He helped David swallow some and then lay him down, placing the cool, wet cloth on his forhead.

"Come on, let's let him sleep," Frank said, turning off the light. Karl gave David one last look before following his father out, leaving David to sleep, hopefully peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He didn't understand why she did it, couldn't comprehend the logic behind her reasoning.

He sat through the funeral silently, not talking to anyone. He was vaguely aware that people had come up to offer then grievances and apologies, some of them even asked what happened. David was sure he told everyone she just passed away in her sleep, keeping the real truth a secret. The only other person who knew the truth was his father, and possibly his brother. They both came to the funeral to pay their respect, and any other day David would have been annoyed to be near them, but that day he was glad for their presence.

He didn't remember much from that week, and he didn't want to. How does one cope with the death of a loved one? Let alone that loved one being their mother, the only family he had. Sure, he had grandparents, but they lived far away in an assisted living home. He was left no choice other than to live with his father and brother. He didn't put up any argument, for he was lonely and they were his only family left.

Frank and Karl had left him alone for awhile after the funeral, so he could come to terms with reality. He wasn't actually sure they cared that his mother was dead, it's not like Frank had ever cared about her. The only thing they had in common was David, and that was never enough for them to be on civil speaking terms. Karl had never met Lorraine, David's mother, so he obviously didn't care. But, David was his brother so he tried to be nice, at least for the first week.

After the first seven days, they all came to the unspoken agreement not to mention his mother. Then life began to go on like nothing ever happened, and as if David had been with them the whole time. But to David, he never felt more like an outsider in his life. Frank was hardly around, and Karl usually was off doing his own thing. David took to his own and stayed in his room reading and writing by himself.

He and Karl warmed up to each other after awhile. At first, neither knew what to say to each other, seeing as they had never been around each other for more than a week and new nothing about each other. To Karl, David had always been the other one who was smart and boring. To David, Karl was an annoying brat who always got away with everything. After the first week though, they started hanging out. Karl would force David out of his room and to the movies or something. They made an effort to be around each other at least, which was more than their father.

It didn't have to be said, they were both lonely and sought company in their father's absences.

* * *

He woke up the next morning with a splitting headache in his freezing room. He wondered how he got there; the last thing he remembered from yesterday was passing out on the couch while Karl was watching television. Glancing over at the electronic clock on his nightstand he saw that it was almost ten in the morning. He lay in the warmth of his bed for a few more minutes before deciding to get up and go downstairs where he heard voices.

Frank and Karl were sitting in the living room watching some sports game on television. They were talking excitedly as their favorite team scored, eating popcorn and surrounded by cans of soda. David walked in quietly, taking a seat at the opposite end of the couch from Karl.

"Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Frank asked his son, turning his attention away from the TV. David shrugged and yawned.

"Tired," He replied, pulling the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapping it around his body, wondering if either of them had turned on the heat.

"You gave Karl quite a scare yesterday. Do you remember what happened?" Frank told him. David shook his head no, as Karl threw a pillow at his father.

"I was not scared," He informed the older man, causing him to laugh.

"Oh, sure you weren't," Frank replied to him cheerfully. Turning back to David he said, "You had an asthma attack yesterday, you've been asleep for over twelve hours."

David nodded, that seemed about right. No wonder he didn't remember much, he never could after he had an attack. They always drained him of energy and made everything hazy. But, it _had _been awhile since he last had one.

"Well, I've got to get going now. I wanted to stay until you woke up, David, to make sure you were alright. I'll be back tomorrow," Frank said, standing up and stretching. David watched silently as his father threw on a coat and headed out the door. Once he was out of sight, Karl tossed a pillow at David, hitting him on the face.

"Dad said that next weekend we're going flying, and _I _get to steer," He boasted as he took a long sip of cherry soda. David shrugged and kicked his brother off the couch so he could lay down.

"Well have fun with that, no way am I getting in a plane that you're the pilot," He replied smirking. He didn't want to go at all, whether or not Karl was steering. Flying was not his favorite thing to do, even more so with his family. It was dad's and Karl thing they liked to do together, and he felt like the third wheel.

"Good luck trying to stay home, dad wants us to fly to some weird island with no name," Karl informed his brother. The game came back on, and Karl turned his attention away. David shrugged off the blanket and headed back up to his room to seek the warmth and comfort of his bed once again.

* * *

He felt as if it was his fault.

Had he done something wrong? Or maybe he just wan't good enough? The second one seemed more reasonable, because David never thought he could be good enough. At least in his father's eyes, and now apparently his mothers. He had driven his mother to suicide, that thought strayed in his mind every now and then when his thoughts became unhappy. He couldn't stop t hinking about it once the thought was there, he would sit for hours trying to figure out why.

She had always said he was her reason for living, and then she killed herself. She had tied the burgundy curtains that David had bought for her birthday and hung herself. It hadn't been long before David woke up and found her, since she was still swinging and felt a little warm. When he had opened the door to see his mother hanging from the ceiling, his first reaction was to run over and get her down. Later, he got yelled at by the paramedics or coroner or whoever took her body away, because he had 'tampered with a dead body' or something like that.

He remembered calling his father at some point, before he went to the hospital. Although he didn't actually say anything other than 'mom', Frank had gottent he point that something was wrong and rushed to get over there. After that it was a long five days, planning the funeral and all the junk. It was almost harder having to go back to the house and pack up all her belongings, which were being sent to shelters for the homeless. Going to live with his father and brother was going to be hard, and he didn't know what to expect.

But now, everything was going almost smoothly. He and Karl were getting along somewhat, and Frank...was Frank. All that David was thinking about now was next weekend. Karl flying the plane?

_God help me..._David thought before he fell back into a deep slumber.

* * *

Okay, these last two chapters were just a prologue.


End file.
